Flesh
by honkugly
Summary: When Count Dooku sends the Jedi Hunter Droid to rescue Cad Bane from Shaak Ti and her clones, Asajj Ventress realizes she must prove her worth to Dooku and intervenes.


**Star Wars: The Clone Wars**

**Flesh**

_After receiving multiple defeats from the Republic, Separatist leader, Count Dooku commissioned the production of a JEDI HUNTER DROID to ensure Separatist victory over Jedi. After being tested against Jedi Anakin Skywalker, the droid is assigned to rescue bounty hunter and Separatist ally, Cad Bane from Republic Forces en route to Coruscant…_

"Uh, sir," said the battle droid operating the hyper drive. He peered up at the figure who stalked behind him. It was a droid, like him. But this droid was now ordinary. It had the ability to wield lightsabers and defeat Jedi singlehandedly. Or so he was told.

"Yes," replied the Jedi Hunter Droid. The voice was robotic, yet ominous.

"We will be arriving in about a minute now. It's time to commence boarding preparations," the battle droid suggested.

"Prepare for battle," commanded the hunter droid, " and prepare to boarding party. When we jump out of hyperspace, I want immediate fire on the Republic's ships. No hesitation."

"Very well, sir," answered the droid by the PA system. He picked up the microphone and ordered all the cannons to be manned.

"But sir," said the droid at the hyper drive. "If we begin the battle immediately, you'll only have about ten minutes to get the bounty hunter and exit the Republic ship. Can you make it?"

"I do not fail," stated the ominous voice as the Jedi Hunter Droid stalked out of the bridge to his fighter.

Meanwhile, Republic General Shaak Ti and her troops prepared for a jump to hyperspace after capturing Cad Bane on the remote planet Almos. The bounty hunter had been traced to that planet by some spies posing as smugglers in the Cularin system. Shaak Ti's troops immediately invaded the planet and after a long search, finally caught Bane.

"We have saved many lives today," said Shaak Ti as she entered the briefing room already occupied by her Clone Commander. " Not directly, but Bane's capture has ensured a decrease in death."

"It still seems too easy," said Mace Windu, who was joining the conversation via hologram. "We've been after Bane for months, but now he suddenly is spotted on a remote planet! Our spies were incredibly lucky!"

"It is the will of the force that we have captured this bounty hunter and nothing else, Master Windu," said Shaak Ti. "We must not forget that." Suddenly the Republic Cruiser was thrown off balance. Shaak Ti was thrown to the ground.

"What is happening, Commander?" questioned Shaak Ti as she rose to her feet.

"Separatist forces have found us, General!" exclaimed the clone.

"I must get to the bridge," stated Shaak Ti as she glided out the door with the clone commander, leaving the hologram of Mace Windu on.

"I sense there is something else going on here," muttered the Jedi Master as the hologram faded.

"Thank you, my master," said the bald assassin as she switched off the hologram of Count Dooku. Asajj Ventress sighed as she realized what she must do. By her own will of course, not of Count Dooku's. She looked toward the sky. The Jedi Hunter Droid was an idiot and could not possibly save Bane.

"Where should we go, General?" questioned the battle droid at the head of the ship.

"Set your coordinates for the Cularin system," she answered. Ventress was smiled. She was going to prove her worth.

"Secure the prisoner!" ordered Shaak Ti to the Commander. "That's what they've come for."

As if on cue, several boarding ships detached the Separatist fleet and attached to the Republic Cruiser. Shaak Ti hurried off to the nearest attachment and began deflecting blasts and destroying droids along with the nearest batch of clones.

"Master Windu was right!" realized Shaak Ti. "It is a trap! I bet Grievous or Ventress is boarding us as I speak."

A single fighter dove into an empty hangar bay on the Republic Cruiser. No clones were there. They were all busy. No one would suspect an enemy fighter to simply land in the bay. The Jedi Hunter Droid jumped out of the fighter and began running toward an elevator. It had scanned a technical read-out of the cruiser earlier. It knew where to go.

Cad Bane realized that the attack had begun and smiled. The clone troops would be arriving any second.

"Hey, young fella," said Bane to the single clone currently standing guard. "You might want to come in here and take my last gun."

"All weapons must be secured by Republic forces," said the clone, "So yes, I do want it and I'm coming in." The clone deactivated the shields and came in the prison. The bounty hunter kicked the blaster out of the clone's hand and shoved him in the cell. Bane jumped out and locked the clone in.

"So long!" yelled Bane as he sprinted down the corridor to a nearby holding room. He shot down the two guards on duty and stole one's grenade to blast open the door. Inside there stood his prize, a Jedi Holocron. He pocketed the holocron and sprinted away. His part of the mission was over. He only hoped that the he could find an escape pod on the lower levels.

The Jedi Hunter Droid arrived at the prison control room. Clones ran everywhere in chaos and panic. That meant Bane had escaped. The droid ignited his lightsaber and destroyed the electrical system in the control room. He then ignited his second lightsaber and took on the clones.

General Shaak Ti took down the last droid. The Separatist had still won though. Her ship was almost demolished and there was a report of a double lightsaber-wielding enemy aboard. This was probably Ventress. But just as Shaak Ti began to go check on the prisoner, more droids boarded. Apparently, more Separatist ships had arrived. They were far outnumbered. This time, the droids came with another villain. Asajj Ventress jumped out of a boarding ship and onto the floor of the cruiser. She stood up and faced Shaak Ti.

Shaak Ti dodged Ventress' s sloppy movements and ignited her own lightsaber and began her own attack. They continued their battle until Ventress stepped back to receive a call from her comlink.

"Cad Bane has boarded a Separatist Cruiser, mistress," said a droid's voice, " Mission accomplished."

"No!" shouted Shaak Ti as she hurtled herself at Ventress. But the assassin ran away and boarded an escape pod to join Bane on the cruiser.

The Jedi Hunter Droid also received the message from the Droid Commander confirming the victory. He thrust one of his sabers into a nearby clone and jumped over the rest and also boarded and escape pod to rejoin the rest of his fleet.

The Separatist generals, Cad Bane, and Count Dooku discussed the recent victory over the hologram system.

"I am pleased with your efforts, droid," said Dooku to the Jedi Hunter Droid. "You proved that you are a great tool in battle. Yet I wish I could have seen you destroy the Jedi Master Shaak Ti. I'm afraid my assassin got to her first."

"You needed reinforcements! " exclaimed Ventress. "All the clones would have captured him and he couldn't take the whole army. I was afraid he couldn't take the Jedi either. That's why I stepped in, my master."

"It was not instructed Ventress," said Dooku, " But it was indeed helpful. You did very well, also. It appears that the living do have an advantage over droids."

"It's in flesh, my master," said Ventress, "The force only resides in _living_ beings. That is why this Jedi Hunter Droid can't defeat a Jedi as easily as I."

"It's probably also why the clones have had several recent victories over our droids," said Dooku. " Good job to all of you. Your first mission was a grand success, droid. But now I will reveal the true point behind all of this, which was your job, Bane. I assume you completed it."

"I did, Count," said Bane. "But before I go on this crazy search of yours, I want my pay for time in captivity."

"Very, well," sighed the Count, "You know you're costing us a lot, bounty hunter."

"I know," said Cad Bane, "But I'm worth it."


End file.
